fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unwanted Wish
Dark night had fallen on Agrabah´s dunes. I was up to my normal work today, helping my master on his fig farm. It was not easy, since the heat was inhumane, and the pay was ridiculously low. As my stingy master had gone to sleep, I kept digging on the sand for a new spot for seeds, until something hit my shovel.My curiosity got the better of me, and dug it out. Just as I thought: a magic lamp! I had heard several stories of genies and how unpredictable and prank-prone they were, but there was no proof to me that all of it was real. Still, I took it out and rubbed it, but there was nothing. "Hmmm...what could I wish for? Well, I´ve always wanted to live like a royal. After all, they get to live in luxury and their troubles are always so small. Just ask the Princess", I said to myself. What a mistake it was to say all that. Suddenly, I was transported magically into a dark red palace. It was eerily quiet and dark in there, despite all the treasury and candles around it. So much treasure grabbed my attention, and I was ready to plunge towards it - only to run into a glass wall. As I looked around myself, I noticed that I was inside a giant hourglass. "How did I end up here? And why does this all look so familiar?" I asked to myself. Suddenly, large amounts of glimmering sand started pouring over me. As it touched my hair, I noticed how it had darkened to black and grown up into a high ponytail. What was going on? My eyes began to turn dark hazel as my face turned rounder and more feminine, with all of my facial hair disappearing. I tried to run, but the sand was already at my feet, and there was nothing I could do. As I looked at my reflection on the glass, I noticed how my lips had become full and lusciously red, my skin had tanned and golden earrings were on my ears. I almost looked like the famous and beautiful Princess Jasmine. "What is this? I didn´t wish for this! Is anyone there? Help me!" I screamed in a voice far higher and more feminine than I had ever had. Nobody was around to help me. I started to pound the glass wall, as I was almost swimming in the sand now that had reached my waist. My strength in pounding the wall was fading due to my arms and legs becoming less muscular. My stomach also got sucked in and hips exploded outwards, giving me a strange hourglass figure. While I did like the beautiful sight of a young woman in the glass, I didn´t want it to become me. Still, all this sensation from this transformation, I was strangely starting to like it. The sand now reached my shoulders. It was time for my male anatomy to leave. My crotch flattened as my male genitalia was replaced by that of a woman, and two mounds of flesh stuck out of my chest, giving me a pair youthful full breasts. As I looked below me, I noticed how my shirt and shorts were replaced by a sparkly, strapless red bra and tight harem pants of same color, and a golden snake bracelet appeared in my arm. I also felt like my shoes were different. Finally, the sand stopped as some kind of a golden crown appeared on my head. The glass cracked from the sand overload, and I managed to roll out. Looking at my reflection on the glass shards, I was confused. I didn´t even remember who I was, where I was and how did I transform into this. But there was a part in me now who thought that this was what I desired to be the most. Category:Aladdin Category:TG Transformation